Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game)
The Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' video game''' was the first Bakugan video game and was available for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PS2, PS3, and the Xbox 360. However, it was never released in Japan. New Characters Introduced * Player: New to Bakugan. Dan teaches the player how to brawl. ** Leonidas: The Bakugan the player ends up with after battling against Shuji in the beginning of the game. It is later revealed that he was born in the Doom Dimension. ** Omega Leonidas: Leonidas' evolved form. He now has sharper claws and wings and is strongest Bakugan in the game. He has the powers of Drago, Skyress, Gorem, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, and Battle Ax Vladitor (after he fades away and comes back). * Marduk: The main antagonist of the game and a Darkus brawler. ** Vladitor: Marduk's Guardian Bakugan. ** Battle Ax Vladitor- Vladitor's evolved form. He has improved strength and fights with an axe. His power comes from the Silent Core's negative energy. Information *You can change Bakugan in your room by pressing the number two on the Bakugan for the Wii. *The Collector's Edition Nintendo DS version of this game, comes with a Special Attack Naga ball with 650 Gs called White Naga and a random Gate Card. *If you purchase either versions from Toys 'R' Us, you will be able to purchase a Ravenoid and a Manion from the in-game shop for 0 BP (free). *When you start a new game, you can unlock a Bronze Warius at the name screen. The code for a Pyrus Bronze Warius is 449824934071. (Warius won't affect anything else; you will still be able to have Bakugan of other Attributes.) However, this will not work in the Toys 'R' Us exclusive version. Event AR Bakugan There are Bakugan that can only be used by using an Action Replay Event Code made by Codejunkies. Here are the Bakugan and their Action Replay Codes. They will not be in the store, but in your collection. The Warius has 500 Gs and is Lv.1, but when you Lv. them up, their G-Power will remain at 500 Gs. *Aquos:220D491D 00000032 *Subterra:220D491E 00000032 *Haos:220D491F 00000032 *Darkus:220D4920 00000032 *Ventus:220D4921 00000032 Enter one of these as your name to receive BP or a bronze Warius. *1,000 BP - Enter "33204429" as a code. *5,000 BP - Enter "42348294" as a code. *10,000 BP - Enter "46836478" as a code. *100,000 BP - Enter "18499753" as a code. *500,000 BP - Enter "26037947" as a code. *Bronze Warius - Enter "44982493" as a code. Unlock Doing these conditions will get you these Bakugan when the character has an exclamation mark over their photo. You have to beat the game. On the Console versions, you have to defeat them on Normal Difficulty on the Battlefield and Hard Difficulty (Evolved Bakugan only). *Dragonoid - Battle Dan in the park on level hard *Preyas - Beat Marucho in the park on level hard *Gorem - Beat Julie in the park on level hard *Tigrerra - Beat Runo in the park on level hard *Skyress - Beat Shun in the park on level hard *Hydranoid - Beat Masquerade in the park on level hard *Leonidas (After you get Omega Leonidas) - Win a tag team battle with Dan against Masquerade and Marduk after getting all the evolved Bakugan. Delta Dragonoid, Blade Tigrerra, etc. *Vladitor - Beat Marduk in the park on level hard Top Brawler Bakugan *Fourtress - Win a tag battle with Dan as your partner. *Sirenoid - Win a tag battle with Marucho as your partner. *Cycloid - Win a tag battle with Julie as your partner. *Tentaclear - Win a tag battle with Runo as your partner. *Harpus -Win a tag battle with Shun as your partner. Evolved *Delta Dragonoid - Beat Dan in a battle royale using no Pyrus Bakugan. *Angelo/Diablo Preyas - Beat Marucho in a battle royale using no Aquos Bakugan. *Hammer Gorem - Beat Julie in a battle royale using no Subterra Bakugan. *Blade Tigrerra - Beat Runo in a battle royale using no Haos Bakugan. *Storm Skyress - Beat Shun in a battle royale using no Ventus Bakugan *Dual Hydranoid - Beat Masquerade in a battle royale using no Darkus Bakugan. *Battle Ax Vladitor - Beat Marduk in the park without losing a battle. Errors/Missing In-Game Each of the Battle Brawlers Guardian Bakugan are missing something when you acquire them: *'Drago (Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid)': Dragonoid is missing his horn, making him look like a Mock Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid is missing the horns on the sides of his head and the two blades on the end of his tail. *'Skyress': Missing her horns. *'Gorem/Hammer Gorem': Missing his shield and horns respectively. *'Preyas/Diablo': Has different shaped eyes and missing his frills. *'Angelo': Has differently shaped eyes and missing half of his hair. *'Tigrerra': Missing her blades and blue diamond on her forehead. *'Hydranoid': Missing his horn. The following is a list of Bakugan missing from the game excluding, Ravenoid, Manion, and Warius: *Alpha Hydranoid (appears only on '''''Black Hole Gate Card) *Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia (They are mentioned by Naga however) **Clayf is the only one that doesn't appear. Frosch appears on the Ability Card Dark Growth; while Apollonir, Oberus, Exedra, and Lars Lion appear on Gate Cards. ***Lars Lion appears on Stand Off, Oberus appears on G-Power Swap '''''and Force Wind'', Exedra appears on ''Delayed Attack'' and ''Bait and Switch'', Apollonir appears on ''Heavy Load and '''''Earthen Wave. *Limulus (appears on 2 Gate Cards, Blue Sky and one of the two versions of Whirlpool) *Ultimate Dragonoid (appears only on Overtake Gate Card) *Rattleoid *Bee Striker (appears only on Wind Farm Gate Card) *Mantris (appears on Delayed Attack and Haunted Night Gate Cards) *El Condor (appears only on Trick Jump Gate Card) *Tuskor (appears only on The Spires Gate Card) *Hynoid (appears only on Low Energy Gate Card) *Wormquake (appears only on Sand Trap Gate Card) *Wavern *Fifth Paladin (appears only on Powder Keg Gate Card) Trivia *If you use a Bakugan's species Green Ability Card that only works for them (for example Feather Storm for Harpus, Blue Stealth for Preyas, Boosted Dragon for Dragonoid and Chaos of the Darkness for Hydranoid) a different battle animation will happen if you win. **However, others like Reaper of the Chaos for Reaper and Angelo/Diablo Preyas' Special Stealth don't trigger different animations. *Although Naga appears in the game, he is never battled by the player. *A DS case with Dan, Shun, and Marucho on it was given out as a pre-order bonus for the DS versions ordered from GameStop or EB Games. *Strangely even if you don't buy the Toys 'R' Us DS version, you can still get Ravenoid and Manion's Gate Cards. *Most Gate Cards and Ability Cards have different names and effects from their Anime/Game counterparts. *The Bakugan that came with the game was originally thought to be Leonidas, but it was White Naga. *In the DS version, the highest your Bakugan's printed G-Power can be outside of battle is 990 Gs, even if you pick up an Ability Card or G-Power up on the field to increase it. **The highest Power Level your Bakugan can have is 2530 Gs. It requires a Gate Card that doubles your Bakugan's printed G-Power (like Waist Deep) and one of the 2 Triple Nodes. Its extremely difficult to acquire, as it requires your Bakugan to have 10 Gs less than your opponents (your opponent must have 990 Gs and your Bakugan has 980 Gs). *The video game storyline has led up to just before the Brawlers competed for the Ultimate Bakugan. Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Video Games